Devenir et Etre Mrs Darcy
by tempelizabella
Summary: Dans l'Angleterre du 19è siècle, Elizabeth et Fitzwilliam ainsi que leur famille évolue pour notre plus grand plaisir


Les fiançailles (Part 1) :

C'était un fait reconnu en Herfortshire que la plus belles des demoiselles était Miss Jane Bennet, de cela nul ne fut troublé par l'annonce de ses épousailles avec le riche propriétaire de Netherfield Mr , durant la quinzaine qui suivit bon nombre était bouleversé d'apprendre l'union prochaine de Miss Elizabeth Bennet avec la plus grande fortune du Derbyshire, Mr Darcy.

Parmi tous ces intriguants, se trouvait Mrs Bennet .La mère de nos deux heureuses fiancées ne put comprendre de quel manière Mr Darcy et Lizzie ont pu se trouver dans une telle situation. En effet, elle se dit qu'avec 10 000 livres de rentes Mr Darcy malgré son horrible caractère plaisait à toutes jeunes filles célibataire du Royaume mais elle se souvint que l'argent et les terres n'ont guère attirés sa fille si cela eut été vrai elle serait devenue Mrs Collins à l'hiver dernier . Il lui plaisait à rappeler à sa société qu'elle était celle à l'origine du bonheur de ses filles bien qu'elle ne joua point l'entremetteuse entre Lizzie et Mr Darcy, elle se félicitait des bonnes manières et de l'esprit retors dont sa fille héritait d'elle selon ses dires ! Malgré tout, il n'en demeura pas moins qu'avec toutes ses amies commères de Meryton elles se demandait quoi serait fait l'avenir de ces jeunes gens car toutes ignoraient ce qui plût à Mr Darcy en Elizabeth mais cela na découragea point Mrs Bennet dont le bonheur d' Elizabeth n' était point sa préoccupation.

Indépendamment de toutes ces effervescence, Lizzie se rendit compte à quel point on la jugea ! Nul ne voulut croire qu'elle s'apprêtait à un mariage d'amour étant donnée la fortune de son prétendant . Cela ne s'arrangea guère lorsque son fiancé dû se rendre en urgence à Londres pour ses affaires, une semaine après leurs fiançailles. Son malaise ne fit que s'accroître avec l'arrivée de Miss Caroline Bingley durant la même semaine, il était clair pour Elizabeth que son retour hâtif à Netherfield n'était pas de bon augure pour elle et elle s'en rendit compte rapidement.

En effet, bien qu'ils furent fiancés il n'était pas permis à Mr Bingley et à Jane de rester seuls, et même si les deux sœurs furent toutes deux occupées par la préparation de leurs mariages qui aurait lieu dans moins de six semaines , elles furent néanmoins d'accord pour éviter d'exposer leurs fiancés à la présence de Mrs Bennet, pour cela elle se rendait à Netherfiels tous les 2-3 jours. Avec l'absence de Mr Darcy, Elizabeth et Caroline s'accordait à leurs servir de chaperon. Ce jour-là, il fût décider qu'une promenade serait agréable pour chacun.

« Alors Miss Elizabeth, il semblerait que les marches soient votre activité favorite, interpella Miss Bingley. Activité peu recommandable pour une femme de haut rang, il serait appréciable de vous en défaire dès lors pour évoluer en ville bien que vous ceci soit superficiel pour le Herfortshire !

-Il est évident Miss Bingley qu'à chaque lieu correspond une activité, Londres n'est très certainement pas le lieu de promenades mais Pemberley l'est assurément .

-Il est vrai que votre mariage soit annoncé mais j'ai ouïe dire par certaine de mes connaissances que Lady Catherine de Bourgh la tante aimée de Mr Darcy est actuellement et qu'elle n'approuve guère les choix de son neuveu, lui répondit celle-ci avec condescendance, de plus ma très chère Georgiana souffre que son frère soit lié, la délaissant alors »

Elizabeth fit semblant de n'avoir point entendu en rappelant à sa sœur qu'elles était attendu pour souper et qu'elle devait ainsi rentrer mais les paroles de Miss Bingley eurent plus d'impact que l'auteur ne crut !

En effet, bien qu'elle ne le montra pas elle eût peur que Mr Darcy rompit ses engagement alors qu'elle avait appris à l' aimer si fort qu'il était inapproprié qu'elle en parle même à Jane qui était sa Confidente.

Mais à l' heure du Coucher, elle ne put garder cela pour elle et le partager ainsi avec sa sœur préférée.

« Ma Lizzie n'est pas de doute sur l'affection que te porte Mr Darcy, il savait déjà que Sa tante désapprouvait cette union et il te l'a quand même proposé à nouveau et même au Printemps il te l'avait déjà dit qu'il avait vu tous les aspects de votre Union, la calma Jane

-Mais tu oublies la peur de sa sœur, Mr Darcy lui est entièrement dévoué et si elle n'approuve pas pire que Lady De Bourgh, il sera capable de revenir pour son bien-être, voyant que sa sœur n'était pas convaincu elle ajouta, cela fait trois jour qu'il est parti et je n'ai reçu aucune lettre de sa part et puis si tu désapprouvait notre union je crois bien que je lui aurait refusé ma main !

-Ton bonheur est tout ce qui compte pour moi et jamais je n'aurais fait pareil chose d'ailleurs comme Miss Darcy pour son frère j'ai confiance en ton jugement en plus Mr Darcy est un gentilhomme donc il ne retira jamais ses paroles, il faut vraiment que tu sois amoureuse pour que les considérations de Caroline te bouleverse tant mais maintenant dors le nuit te portera conseil et si demain tu n'en ai pas convaincu tu écrira à Mr Darcy »

Le lendemain, avec impatience, elle attendit un signe de son fiancé qui n'arriva pas, elle eût de la peine à parfaire son trousseau et même à supporter Mrs Bennet qui ne cessait de se plaindre de ses nerfs et de la rapidité avec laquelle les deux mariages auraient lieu ! Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que Mr Darcy revenait déjà en Herfortshire accompagné par sa sœur et une modiste de Londres qu'avec Mr Bingley, il crurent bon d'embaucher pour éviter que Mrs Bennet continu à se plaindre.

Ainsi quand il arriva le surlendemain avec Charles peu après le déjeuner elle ne put ré freiner la joie qui la parcourut, ces jeunes gens bien qu'heureux de voir leurs fiancées avec de larges sourire pour le plus enthousiasme et les yeux uniquement expressifs pour l'autre , ils annoncèrent l'arrivée de leurs invitées ainsi qu'une invitation pour le jour suivant à Netherfield !

_C'est mon premier écrit, donnez moi votre avis please_


End file.
